Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. As such, the balloons include a number of components, such as a flexible envelope made of material that may be configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon, a plurality of tendons to support the lobes and a termination plate for securing the tendons to the balloon.
In some situations, a termination plate assembly for securing tendons to a balloon envelope may be used. The termination plate assembly may help prevent the tendons from shifting with respect to the apex of the envelope. In addition, the assembly may help transfer the hoop load from a given tendon to the opposite side of the plate. This may form a continuous loop of tensile loading that constrains pressure of the lift gas inside the balloon envelope.
Typically, the termination plate assembly may be attached to the balloon envelope before the balloon can take flight. However, the process of attaching the termination plate assembly to the balloons can become extremely time-consuming and lack consistency. Further, existing methods of attachment require making additional seals in the balloon envelope after the termination plate assembly is already attached to the balloon envelope.